


Love Denied

by preciousraymond96



Series: Batman Villians [1]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Abuse, Discussion of Abortion, F/M, Kidnapping, Public Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Rape/Non-con, Unplanned Pregnancy, video taping rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 10:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10435869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousraymond96/pseuds/preciousraymond96
Summary: He never thought that lust would so control his actions or that lust would eventually turn to more. He took a woman that wanted no part of him and he believed would never love him. He had always been denied love and all he ever wished for, was for her to return his. Eventually, he discovered that he would do anything, if only she would love him back...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have this story on Fanfiction.net too, but have moved it over here because I know some people who don't like the other website. So, I am not copying the work. This is my work.

Chapter 1: The Bank Robbery

It was a clear and sunny day in Gotham City, the city was alive with the noise of traffic and people walking around, talking to each other or on their cell phones. No one was paying attention when a small explosion happened, breaking a glass window in one of the tall buildings. Two men crossed a metal rope from the building to another, across the way, sliding down it to land on the other building, which happened to be the roof of the bank.

Down on the streets of Gotham, a lone man stood, a bag on one shoulder and a sad clown face mask in one hand. A silver SUV stopped in front of him and he quickly climbed in. All this happened with no one noticing because they were so busy getting on with their lives. There were three men in the silver SUV, the one seating in the back was quiet as the two before him had a discussion.

They talked about the shares that would be split against them, the passenger in front staying that the one behind the heist shouldn't get his share, not if he wasn't an actual part of the heist. Meanwhile, the two men on the roof of the bank, tearing up bags for their equipment were having their own discussion. A new guy of the team was wondering way everyone called the boss The Joker. The more experienced man told his partner that the guy wears makeup, to scare people.

************

It was just a normal boring day in her life, at least as normal as it could be for her at any rate. She's grown up a privileged girl in Gotham, spoiled from the moment of her birth both from her parents and her older brother, whenever he was around to spoil her. Her parents had died when she was really young, she had been two at the time, and unaware of what was going on around her.

Her primary care given had been the family butler and old time friend, Alfred Pennyworth since her brother was hardly around while she grew up and disappeared for several years at one point. That's right; her name was Rae Ann Martha Wayne, the younger sister of Bruce Wayne. She was spoiled and believed that she could get whatever she wanted, but all of that changed in just one day. Who knew that making just one decision would change everyone so fast….

***********

Rae sighed as she stood in line, waiting for her turn to the teller. Her blue eyes glanced down at her 22k white gold watch, seeing the time to be around 2:30pm. As she lowered her arm, she shook her head as she looked at her attire. Her brother would kill her if he learned that she had worn a short skirt and tank top to the bank, let alone to school. God, if he found out she switched her clothes…

She should have switched back before she came here. She could only hope that she'd be done here soon so that she could change before she headed home. Thank fully no one seemed to really notice her. She loved her older brother, but sometimes he was just too protective of her. It felt like she could never do anything and if she did try to do something, he would always find out.

Rae was taken out of her thoughts of her brother when she heard gun fire and screaming. She hunched down and turned towards the entrance way of the bank, gasping in horror as three men in clown masks rushed into the bank. The first man knocked the nearest security guard with the butt of his gun, beginning to drag him towards the center of the bank.

"Alright everybody, heads down!" One clown shouted, he happened to be wearing a happy face mask, running towards one of the tellers with his gun drawn.

Screams erupted from several of the people in the bank; Rae's being one of them, as guns were swung around at them.

"Shut up! And get on the ground!" he shouted again, waving his gun around dangerously.

Rae crouched down as everyone dropped to the floor. How was it that she always got herself into trouble like this? The man in front of the tellers grabbed one of the tellers and dragged him over the counter then approached a woman teller, grabbing her and also throwing her over the counter to sit on the ground. Rae watched from several feet away as a clown with a sad face started placing grenades in people's hands and releasing the pins.

Her eyes were wide and then thankful as she saw the clown glance in her direction, where just a few people sat around her, and realized that he wasn't going to go over to her area with grenades.

*****************

On the roof, two men, also in clown masks, stood before an open console. One of the men was pressing several of the buttons and flipping switches on the console as a slow and steady beep started sounding off.

"What is it?" asked the other man who stood behind the one before the console.

"There was a silent alarm sounded from an office in the bank. But it didn't dial out to 911; it was trying to reach a private number."

"Is it a problem?" the man asked, raising his gun as he screwed on a silencer and pointing it to the man's back.

"Nah, I'm done here." He answered, closing the console and started gathering his stuff.

The man holding the gun pulled the trigger, shooting him in the back. He slipped the gun into his waist before walking away, whistling happy tune.

*****************************

"On the ground! Stay on the ground! No one make a move! Nobody!" One of the clowns shouted, waving his gun around in everyone's face.

Rae jumped as gunfire went off, turning behind her to see the manager of the bank walking out of his office through the glass wall he just shot out and armed with a fully loaded gun, having shot one of the men in the back. The two remaining men ducked for cover while the manager tried to shoot them, calling out threats as he shot.

"You have any idea who you're stealing from?! You and your friends are dead!" The manager shouted, firing off a few more bullets as the clowns stayed covered.

"He's out, right?" the first guy, happy clown, asked after a pause in the firing.

The guy in the sad face masked seemed to count in his head and then nodded, but the guy was mistaken and as happy clown stood up, he was clipped in the shoulder by the final shot. While the manager cocked his empty gun, sad clown guy stood up and filled his legs full of bullets. He went down slowly, dropping the gun.

"Where'd you learn to count?!" the first guy shouted at sad clown guy, checking his minor injury.

Sad clown guy shrugged a shoulder, tilting his head slightly to the side as he looked at the manager for a moment before starting to just causally walk around the bank to keep an eye on everyone, the other guy heading to the back of the bank where the vault was located.

************************

God, why did she have to skip her last class to go to the damn bank? Where had the thought of going to the bank ever come from? The bank would have been open after school. But no, she wanted to skip her science class because she hadn't done her homework and now she was here at this stupid bank, getting robbed. She hadn't really needed to come…

She could have used her damn debit card, but no, she wanted the feel of cash in her hands. Her thoughts were cut short when the other man came back from the vault with the final bags over his shoulder. He dumped them on a big pile of duffle bags.

"That's a lot of money. If this Joker guy was so smart; he'd have us bring a bigger car," the man said, pulling a gun out slowly from his waist, cocking it at the sad clowns turned back, gaining his attention and he slowly turned around. "I'm betting the Joker told you to kill me once we loaded the cash."

The man looked at his watch and shook his head.

"No, no, I, eh, kill the bus driver."

"The bus driver? What bus dri-?"

He was cut short when a giant yellow school bus burst through the wall of the bank, hitting him and killing him. A second passed as the debris settled and the back door of the bus opened, another clown jumping out.

"School's out! Time to go!" He looked at the man he'd just hit. "That guy's not getting up, is he?"

"Nah, one less share," the man said. "Get this loaded, I will be back in a moment."

There were only two clowns left. Somewhere between the beginning and now, the others had all been killed off. After the third guy had been killed, the apparent leader of the group had disappeared to somewhere else. Rae came to a decision and grabbed her purse that lay at her side, carefully opening it as she kept her eyes on the one loading sacks of money on to the back of the bus. Her hand silently flipped her cell phone open, ready to dial the police when a gun pressed up against her temple, causing her to freeze in her movements.

"Drop it," a voice said from behind her.

She cursed under her breath as she dropped the phone to the floor, the force of the gun's pressure on the back of her head sent her onto her hands and knees. Rae tensed as a gloved hand crept up her leg to her thigh and under her skirt, the pressure from the gun leaving. She didn't dare move in case it was still in his hands. Her breath hitched in panic as she felt his hand slide along her thigh, locking eyes with a fellow hostage.

The man cowered several feet from her, his eyes full of sympathy and regret. He wasn't going to help her… Rae screamed out in shock as two purple gloved hands yanked her wrists out from under her and she came crashing to the floor as her wrists were handcuffed behind her. She was flipped onto her back, her black hair twisting around her form, covering her face.

"Now, eh, let's see what kinda looker I, eh, found."

Rae twisted around, trying to turn away as the man removed her hair from her face, yelping when he yanked several strands out with his impatience. She stared up in horror at the masked face above her, the sad clown. She shivered as his dark eyes scanned over her body. Rae started to struggle as she heard him unzip the fly of his pants. He swung his legs over hers, trapping them underneath him. He gave a high pitch laugh as he reached under her skirt and ripped her underwear from her.

"Don't!" She screamed, bucking under him.

She cried out as he hit her across the face, tasting blood from a busted lip. Her vision turned blurry and she had trouble understanding anything that was happening, the force of the blow making everything move in slow motion. She felt him pushing himself against her before the man entered her, causing her to cry out from the pain.

He continued assaulting her in front of a dozen hostages and they did nothing as she screamed and fought, as the man grunted above her. They made no sound or move to help her. His thrusts became hard and rough as tears leaked down her cheeks.

"You know, eh beautiful," the man grunted above her, "you feel wonderful around me, so warm and tight."

She shivered in shame and embarrassment at his grunts and the dirty things he grunted to her, violently fighting to get away when he yanked off his mask and slammed his mouth against hers. She could feel raised scars on both sides of his face as he attacked her mouth and body. He moaned against her mouth as he thrust a few more times before he stilled above her after one vicious thrust.

Thank god she was on birth control… He removed his mouth from hers and she gasped when she saw him with scars running up on both sides of his mouth. He wore white makeup on his face, red lip stick painted on his lips and his scars, and black circles around his eyes, with shaggy greasy green hair.

"Eh, that was fun," the man said, licking his ruby lips. "Come, my gal."

The man pulled up his pants and zipped them then stood and yanked her to her feet. She swayed, seeing spots before her eyes as she felt his cum slide down her smooth legs, shivering in disgust as she tried yanking herself away from him. The man laughed, taking her by the arm and dragging her to the bus.

"That's a lot of money." The remaining man said as he loaded the last bag onto the bus.

The man looked at her, his eyes gleaming as they stared at her.

"Saw you banging this chick. You think I can have a go-."

Rae screamed as the man was pumped full of bullets, struggling to get away from the murderer holding her. The scarred man grabbed her around her waist, throwing her over his shoulder as he moved to climb onto the bus, the manager of the bank spoke out.

"Think your smart, huh?" The man yelled out, causing the man carrying her to turn back. "The guy who hired you is just going to do the same thing to you."

Sad clown walked over to the manager, Rae still swung over his shoulder, and shoved a grenade into the managers mouth. He then walked away and climbed into the bus, closed the door before he made his way to the front and tossed her into the seat behind the driver's seat. No one even seemed to notice the bus driving out of the bank, everyone more focused on the cop cars speeding towards the bank. Rae breathed deeply for a few minutes as she tried to calm down before the scarred man called back to her from the driver's seat.

"Well, you eh have a name, beautiful?" he laughed, his dark eyes watching her in the rearview mirror.

"Rae," she whispered, turning her face to the back of the seat to avoid his intruding gaze as he stared. "Where are you taking me?"

"Home. I've, eh, decided you, eh, belong to me now."

Tears slid down her cheeks at his words and she slipped into darkness.

**********************************

He had seen her briefly when he had walked into the bank after killing the guy on the roof and had decided to make himself disappear for a little while. But he hadn't really left, he just retreated to a dark hallway, watching the young woman. He had to smirk and started to make his way towards her as the woman silently flipped her cell phone open, ready to dial the police when he pressed a gun up against her temple.

"Drop it," he growled from behind her.

He heard her mutter a curse as she dropped the phone to the floor, falling to her hands and knees as he pressed more pressure on her head with the gun, purposely making her fall on to her knees. His smirk widened as he caught a look at a black thong briefly as she fell. Slowly he crept a hand up her leg to her thigh and under her skirt, removing the gun from her head and placing it lightly on the floor beside him.

He heard her breath hitch in panic as he glided his hand along her thigh. He chuckled lowly as he yanked her wrists out from under her and she crashed to the floor as he retrieved handcuffs from his waist and handcuffed her hands behind her, amused when she screamed. He flipped her onto her back, staring down at her for a moment.

"Now, eh, let's see what kinda looker I, eh, found," he said, though he knew that she was a beauty, having been watching her for awhile.

The woman tried to turn away from him as he started moving the hair from her face, yanking several strands in impatience causing her to cry out. Finally, the hair was out of the way and he licked his lips and scanned her body briefly. The woman started to struggle as he reached down and unzipped his fly. He swung his legs over hers, trapping them underneath him. He gave a high pitch laugh as he reached under her skirt and ripped her underwear from her.

"Don't!" She screamed, bucking under him.

The woman cried out as he hit her across the face, tasting blood from a busted lip. He shoved his pants down a little ways while she was dazed so that he could release himself. He was already hard as he pressed himself against her entrance, swiftly thrusting into her and filled her completely with that first thrust as she cried out in pain, music to his ears.

He continued pounding away at her in front of the dozen or so hostages, getting a thrill out of everyone watching and amused, but not surprised, as no one made a move to help the woman he was assaulting as she screamed. He grunted as he pulled himself almost completely out before slamming all the way back into her. His breath started to come out in heavy pants as he started to pick up speed, his thrusts becoming faster and rougher, the sight of her tears turning him on.

"You know, eh beautiful," he grunted above her, moaning at the tightness surrounding him, "you feel wonderful around me, so warm and tight"

The woman violently fought to get away when he yanked off his mask in his sudden need to possess her mouth, slamming his lips down on her mouth. He moaned against her mouth as he thrust a few more times before he stilled above her after one deep thrust. He removed his mouth from hers, liking the taste of strawberries on his lips and heard her as she gasped, staring up at his face. He was not surprised by her shock, but was use to the staring and no longer offended by it, much.

"Eh, that was fun".

He gazed at her, his dark eyes scanning her body briefly before he remembered that he didn't have time to waste.

"Come, my gal."

He pulled up his pants and zipped them then stood as he grabbed his gun and yanked the woman to her feet. He laughed as she swayed, taking her by the arm and dragging her towards the bus.

"That's a lot of money." The remaining man said as he loaded the last bag onto the bus.

He wasn't surprised as the man looked at his prize, his eyes gleaming as they stared at her.

"Saw you banging this chick. You think I can have a go-."

He raised his gun and pumped him full of bullets and grabbed the woman around her waist as she started to struggle, throwing her over his shoulder. He had to deal with the bank manager for a moment, but he was soon climbing into the bus and closing the door before he made his way to the front of the bus, tossing her into the seat behind the driver's seat.

"Well, you eh have a name, beautiful?" he laughed several moments later, his dark eyes watching her in the rearview mirror.

"Rae," she whispered, turning her face to the back of the seat. "Where are you taking me?"

"Home. I've, eh, decided you, eh, belong to me now," he said, looking forward to all the fun he's going to have with the woman.


End file.
